Pink & Blue
by Mygara-chan
Summary: Guarde silencio, no sabía que podía decir en esa situación. Ella también permaneció callada hasta que otro fuerte sonido fue escuchado – Tengo que irme. Gracias por la cena Shiro-chan. HitsuYachi! Review!
1. Cena

¡¡Yaaaay, HitsuYachi!! Amo esta pareja ^^ diganme si no se verian lindisimos juntos, yo creo que si. Bueno pues no mucho que decir, esta historia tendrá 2 o 3 capítulos Como mucho. Creo que será toda desde el POV de Hitsu-kun y pues no hay mucho que decir, excepto que me siento algo oxidada escribiendo, jejeje. Bueno, disfruten. No tengo idea del por que del título, solo se me ocurrió.

Avisoooo: Bleach... no me pertenece, si me perteneciera yo sería genial, pero no lo soy, Kubo Tite lo es.

**...:::PINK & BLUE:::...**

Estaba terminando unos cuantos papeles cuando la amenaza rosada, como era conocida en el sereitei, entro a mi oficina sin ni siquiera preguntar

- Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiro-chan – cantó mientras se acercaba a mi escritorio – Me gustaría preguntarte algo – Eso por supuesto que no podía ser bueno, las preguntas de la teniente de la décimo primera división podían llegar a ser muy difíciles de contestar

- ¡No se de donde vienen los bebes, Kusajishi!

- ¿Eh, no sabes? Yo podría explicarte. Mira, cuando una mujer y un hombre se sienten atraídos el uno por el o…

-¡Suficiente, ya entendí! – grité, deteniéndola. ¿Qué clases de cosas le enseñaban en la once? Sea lo que sea, preferiría no saber.

- Pero aun no he llegado a la mejor parte, cuando ellos se quitan la ropa y…

- ¡Kusajishi! – me sonrojé, Por todos los cielos ¡Era una niña! Ella rió levemente como si hubiera visto algo realmente muy gracioso - ¿Qué? - pregunté

- Estas sonrojado – dijo alegremente – Te ves lindo – y aunque pareciera imposible, me sonrojé aun mas ante su comentario, y ella siguió riendo unos momentos mas – Shiro-chan, solo quería preguntarte si te molestaría ir a cenar conmigo esta noche. Por alguna razón Ken-chan y los demás miembros de la 11 ya están ebrios a esta hora del día, y pensé que sería divertido si tú y tomáramos la cena juntos

Pensé en una forma de rechazar amablemente su invitación, no me gustaba para nada ir a cenar con la pequeña niña traviesa, probablemente traía algo entre manos y yo terminaría lamentándolo. La miré a los ojos y parecía sincera. Suspiré profundo ¿Cuánto daño podría hacer una cena? A pesar de que podía haber respondido amplia y negativamente a esa pregunta, acepté.

- ¡Yay! Iremos a cenar al rukongai ¿De acuerdo? Así que no lleves tu uniforme de shinigami o probablemente nos echarán antes de que si quiera hayamos entrado. Hasta en la noche – Y con eso salió corriendo de mi oficina, dejándome pensando en las posibles consecuencias de todo esto.

-----------------

A pesar de lo que pensé, las intenciones de Yachiru si eran tener una cena agradable con alguien debido a que todos los miembros de su división estaban ebrios. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de mi oficina para ir por ella, apareció de la nada (y sospecho que brincó desde el techo) y me saludó con una de sus mas radiantes sonrisas

- ¿Listo para irnos? – Preguntó, y antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, comenzó a caminar – Entonces vamos

- Hem, Kusajishi, estas yendo en la dirección equivocada, es hacia allá – señalé, ella solo giró hacia donde mi mano apuntaba y siguió caminando - ¿Tardaremos horas si vamos caminando ¿No seria mas rápido si usáramos shunpo?

- Yo no se usar shunpo, Shiro chan, en la división 11 no lo usamos

Suspiré ¿Por qué si no sabía usar shunpo tenía que elegir un lugar tan alejado de nosotros para ir a cenar? Me encuclillé y le hice señas para que subiera a mi espalda – Así llegaremos mas rápido – No fue para nada como luciría si ella colgara de un hombro como lo hacía con Zaraki, ya que debido a que yo era mucho mas pequeño que el, ella tuvo que subir a caballo, y era algo perturbante sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y sus piernas en mi cintura, la única persona a la que había llevado alguna vez así era a Momo, cuando jugábamos juntos de pequeños, pero Momo era como mi hermana.

Llegamos en apenas unos 10 minutos y ella bajó felizmente de mi espalda para entrar casi bailando al restaurante. Eligió una mesa y la seguí hasta ella. Una vez sentados la mesera se acercó a nosotros con una sonrisa en el rostro - ¡Vaya! – exclamó – ¡Pero que adorable pareja tenemos aquí! – Yachiru rió ante el comentario y yo no dije nada, no tendría caso discutir – ¿Ya decidieron que van a pedir?

- ¡Konpeito! – respondío rapidamente - ¡Konpeito, konpeito!

- Natto dulce por favor – pedí, la mesera se fue y un extrañó silencio se extendió entre nosotros. Me sentí incomodo mientras miraba la mesa y el silencio seguía ¿Por qué querría ella cenar conmigo cuando teníamos tan poco en común? Después de unos instantes dirigí mi vista hacia ella y descubrí que miraba melancólicamente por la ventana. - ¿Pasa algo? – pregunté y ella pareció salir de alguna clase de transe. Sonrió de nuevo pero esta vez pude apreciar que estaba fingiendo

- Nada, solo pensaba en cosas sin importancias – pude ver la mentira a través de su sonriente rostro, pero decidí no decir nada, después de todo, no tiene por que decirme nada, aunque en ese momento me pareció ver un lado que no conocía de ella; un lado triste que ocultaba debajo de su sonrisa - Ahí viene nuestra comida ¡Konpeito!

------------------

Cuando terminamos de cenar lleve a la pequeña shinigami a su división. La cena no había estado tan mal. Después de que no llevaron la comida, Yachiru comenzó a hablar de cosas al azar y algunas sin sentido, algunas de ellas eran graciosas mientras que otras eran raras. Realmente me había divertido escuchándola y contestando algunas de sus locas preguntas acerca de mi, como el animal que preferiría tener en un día soleado o cosas así.

Incluso después de llegar a las afueras de su división siguió charlando como si el día apenas hubiera comenzado, se detuvo cuando escucho un fuerte ruido de algo estrellándose – ¡Desgraciados, vayan a conseguir mas sake! No me importa si estan demasiado ebrios como para levantarse

- Wow, Ken-chan está divirtiéndose –exclamó -, mejor voy a asegurarme de que calvito no lo haga enojar, la vez pasada destrozó 5 habitaciones, incluyendo la mía

- Kusajishi – la llamé, ella prestó atención enseguida - ¿Qué es lo que realmente te molesta? – No supe por que, pero me sentí con el derecho a preguntar, claro que no tenía ninguno, pero no pareció molestarle mi pregunta, solo parecía sorprendida de que lo hubiera notado.

- Hace poco un miembro demasiado ebrio se paseó desnudo de un lado al otro por el escuadrón – comenzó lentamente – y Ken-chan cree que tal vez esta división no sería lugar para mi, esta pensando en solicitar que me cambien a otra división, pero ya no podría ver a Ken-chan todo el día, ni a calvito ni a pavoreal. Ellos son mi familia - Guarde silencio, no sabía que podía decir en esa situación. Ella también permaneció callada hasta que otro fuerte sonido fue escuchado – Tengo que irme. Gracias por la cena Shiro-chan. Tal vez podamos hacerlo de nuevo

- Es "capitán Hitsugaya" – Dije una vez que ella comenzó a alejarse, segundos después se giró, me enseñó su lengua y se echo a correr. Definitivamente no había sido tan mala noche.


	2. Especial

¡¡¡Segundo capítulo!!! Pues esta corto, si, lo siento, para lo corto que esta debería haber tardado menos, en mi defensa debo decir que había terminado esto como 2 o 3 dias después de que publiqué el primer capítulo, pero no encontraba el cuaderno donde había escrito el borrador. Pues no me queda mas que agradecer a las personas que me dejaron review ^^ ¡¡Domo arigato gozaimashita!! Se ganaron una galleta

Disclaimer: Nop, no mio... si lo fuera, jojojo bleach no seria el mismo muajajaja... probablemente sería una porquería

**...:::Pink & Blue:::...**

**.Especial.**

Después de esa noche Yachiru comenzó a visitarme mas seguido, en un principio era molesto tener a la pequeña niña a mí alrededor, pero después comencé a sentirme más cómodo con su presencia. Podíamos pasar horas juntos sin decir o hacer nada, solo yo sentado en mi escritorio haciendo mi papeleo y ella tirada en el piso de mi oficina, increíblemente en silencio, dibujando, inventando nuevos apodos o solo comiendo dulces.

La razón por la que me visitaba más era por que Zaraki había permitido a Yachiru quedarse siempre y cuando pasara menos tiempo en la división, sobre todo en los momentos de embriaguez. Ella había aceptado y en los momentos en los que la división 11 estaba de fiesta – que era muy seguido, debo decir – pasaba su tiempo en la mansión Kuchiki; con Ukitake-taicho, por los dulces; en la asociación de mujeres shinigami o conmigo.

- ¡Shiro-chan! – exclamó Yachiru al entrar en mi oficina, no pude evitar ver discretamente su cuerpo por unos segundos, ya no había nada en ella de la niña que solía ser, había crecido unos 50cms, su cabello llegaba casi su cintura y tenia curvas en los correctos lugares – Shiro-chan, estoy planeando una venganza contra Yumi-chan por la broma con mi ropa interior y necesito mucho, mucho hielo – se sentó en la silla frente a mi escritorio y me sonrió, esa mujer era malévola, casi podía sentir sus malas intenciones - ¿Podrías ayudarme?

- Kusajishi – incluso a pesar de los años de "amistad" nunca la llamé por su nombre, ni siquiera a Hinamori o Matsumoto las llamaba por su nombre - ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que es Hitsugaya-Taicho? – reprendí y ella rodó los ojos – Y no pienso ser parte de ninguna venganza diabólica que tengas en mente

- ¡Oh vamos! – aquella sonrisa malevola apareció de nuevo en sus labios - ¡Será divertido! – suspiré y volví a mi trabajo, dándole a entender que no lo haría - ¿No quieres vengarte por lo del rumor que empezó acerca de nosotros dos?

- Eso es algo sin relevancia para mi. Tu y yo sabemos que no es cierto – respondí, ella hizo una mueca, apoyó sus codos en mi escritorio, descansó su cabeza en sus manos y suspiró - ¿Cómo es que Zaraki y tu nunca hacen su papeleo y aun así siempre entregan todo a tiempo?

- Yumichika... – respondió simplemente y guardamos silencio, el único sonido existente era el de mi pluma escribiendo sobre los papeles – Shiro-chan – llamó, y yo solo le respondí con un gruñido, indicándole que la escuchaba - ¿Me consideras bonita? – oh Dios…

- ¿A que viene esa pregunta?

- Solo quiero saber – no se movió ni un centímetro y estaba seria ¿Qué diablos? - ¿Me consideras bonita? – repitió

- Bueno, si – respondí sinceramente. Ni siquiere levante mi mirada de los papeles que estaba firmando para poder responderle, la había visto demasiadas veces antes como para saber que definitivamente había una gran belleza en ella. Pude ver levemente, y aun con mi vista baja, como se le iluminaba el rostro, como si hubiera estado esperando que no le contestara o le dijera que no - ¿Ahora puedo saber la verdadera razón por la cual me preguntas tal cosa?

Su rostro se volvió serio de nuevo, se levantó de la silla y rodeó mi escritorio hasta llegar a donde estaba yo. Giré mi silla para poder quedar frente a frente con ella. La vi inclinarse lentamente mientras apoyaba sus manos en mis rodillas y aun así me tomo enormemente por sorpresa sentir sus labios presionados contra los míos y me sorprendí aun mas cuando sentí sus labios moverse suave y delicadamente. No pude pensar ni hacer nada, me quede rígido, totalmente conmocionado.

Al sentir que no correspondí a su beso, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los míos que la miraban con gran asombro. Se separó de mi un poco, pero quedó lo suficientemente cerca como para que yo pudiera oír sus suaves susurros.

- Me gustas, Toushirou – murmuró, y pese a que yo ya lo intuía, me impactó el hecho de oírlo de su propia boca –. Eres alguien muy especial para mi

- ¿Qué? – fue todo lo que pude decir.

¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Desean insultarme tanto que un camionero luciria decente? ¡Pues mandenme un review! Acepto todo menos virus o quejas acerca de la pareja. Criticas constructivas son amadas :D

Bueno, debo decir que hoy fui un poco floja, así que no revisé en busca de errores, si hay alguno - que seguramente, probablemente, los hay- mis más sinceras disculpas, acepto la culpa. No me gustó mucho el capítulo, espero que a ustedes si. Solo me queda decir que... ¡¡¡REVIEW!!!


	3. Inner World

¡¡¡Vivo!!! Los se, no tengo excusa, bueno si, pero no meresco ser perdonada buuuuuhhhh!!! 20 dias sin actualizar, Dios, voy de mal en peor, además según yo serían maximo 2 o 3 capítulos... ¡mis cuernos peludos! seran 4. Pero no se preocupen, después de tanta tardanza, ya esta el otro capítulo terminado, solo necesito transcribirlo a la computadora. Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron review...GRACIAAAAAAAASSSS. Me hacen feliz

Bien bien, después de tanto rollo, los dejo.

**Disclaimer**: No, no soy Kubo, creo que eso ya esta claro, así que no clamo nada como mio, solo esta pequeña historia con los personajes que no son de mi propiedad.

**...:::Pink & Blue:::..**

**.Inner World.**

Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, estaba pasmado. Si bien yo ya me había imaginado que Yachiru tenía tales sentimientos hacia mi – ¿Por qué otra razón pasaría tanto tiempo si no? – nunca pensé que me lo podía decir tan fácilmente y más aun haberme besado sin haber titubeado un poco. Se irguió completamente mientras yo seguía sentado en mi silla y me miró a los ojos, claramente esperando a que dijera algo, pero yo no podía pensar correctamente. Después de unos cuantos momentos de silencio se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Lo siento, Shiro-chan – dijo mientras abrió la puerta – No pretendía incomodarte

La miré cerrar la puerta y no podía creerlo ¿Por qué se disculpaba? Yo era el que tenía que estar pidiendo perdón, no sabía exactamente por que, pero sentía que eso era lo correcto. Pasé una mano por mi cabello y me dediqué a pensar. En los casi 50 años que habían pasado desde aquella cena que comenzó con lo que sería nuestra amistad, nunca había reparado en lo que sentía por la teniente de la 11.

Cierto que era una persona especial para mi, no habría pasado tanto tiempo con ella si no lo fuera, pero nunca le había prestado especial atención a ese tipo de emociones. Si, yo conocía el amor, amaba a Hinamori y Matsumoto, pero de una manera diferente; para mi ellas eran mi familia y no podía imaginarme en una relación romántica con ninguna de las dos.

Pero el beso de Yachiru ocupaba la mayor parte de mi mente, estaría mintiendo si dijera que no me había gustado. Toqué mis labios, de repente se sentían fríos.

Vi mi espada a un lado de la entrada, recostada sobre la base de madera hecha especialmente para ella, sin dudarlo caminé hacia el arma y la tome entre mis manos, probablemente podía sentir mis sentimientos y la confusión causada por estos.

- ¿Qué debo hacer, Hyorinmaru? – pregunté a la espada en mis manos y cerré los ojos, entrando inmediatamente a mi mundo interior; cuando los abrí de nuevo, pude ver al dragón de ojos rojos mirándome intensamente – Hyorinmaru – saludé, el se acercó un poco a mi, probablemente tenía algo importante que decir

- Toushirou – saludó también - ¿Qué vas a hacer? – e inmediatamente comencé a pensar. Siempre solía hacer eso; cuando tenía alguna pregunta él me respondía con una similar y luego explicaba algo que yo no hubiera visto o que necesitaba ver de otra perspectiva, ayudándome a resolver el conflicto - ¿Qué sientes por ella?

- Me agrada – respondí; pude ver que esperaba a que dijera más. Titubeé un poco – Yo… no se lo que siento, me gusta, si, de verdad me gusta, es alguien importante para mi, pero no se si de _esa_ manera. Arriesgaría mi vida para salvar la de ella, pero no estoy seguro de que siento. Yo no creo que la ame de esa manera – me quedé sin aire ya que lo había dicho todo tan rápido y de una manera algo desesperada. Solo Hyorinmaru me había visto así, después de todo, él podía sentir lo que yo.

- Ni ella a ti – dijo el dragón y lo miré sorprendido por sus palabras – Ella nunca dijo que te amaba, solo confesó que eres una persona especial. Toushirou, ella te quiere mucho, y ese sentimiento es suficiente para ella. Cuando dos personas están juntas no es siempre por el amor, eso es algo que vendrá eventualmente.

Me quede pensando en lo que acababa de oír. Si, era cierto que para empezar una relación no se necesita amor. Basta con que la persona sea alguien especial para uno, que en este caso lo era, pero yo seguía confundido, no sabía que pensar, no sabía si de verdad veía a Kusajishi como una posible novia o solo como otra amiga. Hyorinmaru lucía ligeramente atormentado, probablemente por mis sentimientos de duda que el también podía sentir.

- Toushirou – me llamó y yo le di mi atención de nuevo – Solo piensa ¿Puedes verte con ella? ¿Puedes verla como una mujer mas que como una amiga?

Por supuesto que podía verla como una mujer, por eso a veces me reprochaba a mi mismo cuando me sorprendía mirando su cuerpo, que si bien no era tan "dotado" como el de Matsumoto, era mucho mas atractivo para mi. La pequeña cintura que podía ver que escondía en el uniforme y como debajo de esta se ensanchaba su cadera en una forma que llamaba mi atención. Después de todo solo era un hombre que, según estándares humanos, acababa de pasar la adolescencia.

Inmediatamente mi mente se dirigió al recuerdo del beso que me había dado. Sus labios se sentían suaves contra los míos y comencé a imaginar como hubiera sido si hubiera respondido; como sus manos hubieran ido hasta mi cuello y las mías hasta su pequeña cintura, mientras la acercaba a mi y quedaba sentada sobre mi regazo. Hyorinmaru hizo un movimiento brusco delante de mi que me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

- Ahí tienes tu respuesta, Toushirou – dijo y de repente abrí los ojos, completamente fuera de mi mundo interno.

* * *

Yay, este capitulo fue algo difícil para mi de escribir, tuve un pequeño bloqueo. Se que tardé una barbaridad en actualizar pero tuve unos pequeños problemillas y he andado ocupada con la escuela, de hecho, es este preciso momento debería estar haciendo tarea de estadistica y administración ¡pero mis lectores son primero! =D

Solo me queda pedirles que dejen Review, críticas constructivas son amadas, virus odiados.  
REVIEW!!!!


	4. Muy Bien

Shah! Tengo que leer la odisea y entregar un trabajo acerca de ella para mañana, lo cual significa... ¡noche de desvelo! Y yo aquí terminando de transcribir el último cápítulo de mi fic y subiendolo, merezco un review por ello ¿no? Tienen idiea de cuantos nombres raros tienen la odisea? o sea, llevo 4 páginas ¡y ya me mareó! Bueno, dejando eso de lado...

Disclaimer: esto es un FANfiction, o sea, escrito por una FAN asi que queda claro que no soy Kubo, y que Bleach no es mio...

**...:::Pink & Blue:::...**

**.Muy Bien.**

Deje mi espada en su base y salí de mi oficina, dirigiéndome a la división 11. Busqué su reiatsu y lo encontré con facilidad, después de todo, los de la onceava división no eran especialistas en la energía espiritual. Con paso rápido me acerqué hacia donde ella estaba y pude verla bromeando y sonriendo con Ayasegawa y Madarame. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, consecuencia de mi nerviosismo.

- ¡Kusajishi! – la llamé y tanto ella como los dos hombres voltearon, los últimos mirándome sorprendidos mientras me acercaba al pequeño grupo - ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – pregunté y ella asintió con la sonrisa todavía en su rostro. Inmediatamente Madarame y Ayasegawa se fueron, dejándonos solos y fue cuando pude ver como se desvanecía la sonrisa.

- Shiro-chan, yo…

- Lo siento – me apresuré a decir, después me percate de que eso no había sonado tan bien pues la vi agachar la cabeza, posiblemente para esconder la tristeza de su rostro – Kusaji... Yachiru, yo…

- ¡Esta bien, Shiro-chan! No tienes que disculparte – dijo con su cabeza todavía gacha –, no tienes que sentir lo mismo que yo; esta bien, en serio…

Su voz sonaba alegre, pero pude oír un trasfondo de tristeza; tomé su mano a lo que ella respondió levantando su cabeza para mirarme y pude ver confusión en sus ojos. Sin dudarlo me acerqué a ella, con su mano entre la mía y con la que me quedaba libre rodee su cintura. Pude ver como su expresión se tornaba a una de sorpresa y en ese momento la besé.

Sus labios eran calidos y suaves, al igual que su mano que en ese momento apretó la mía y la otra se dirigió a mis hombros mientras respondía gentilmente al beso. Nos separamos cuando oímos el ligero tintineo de cascabeles y en ese momento temí por mi vida. Su mano apretó la mía en un gesto reconfortante mientras Kenpachi se acercaba a nosotros. Me alivié un poco cuando vi que no tenía su espada con él.

Cuando llegó hasta donde estábamos tomó el cuello de mi uniforme y me levantó en el aire unos centímetros, su cara muy cerca de la mía buscando alguna muestra de miedo, que por supuesto no le di, a pesar de que por dentro sentía que mi muerte se acercaba peligrosamente. Yachiru ahogó un grito mientras trataba de bajar el brazo con el que me estaba sosteniendo en vano, Kenpachi no se movió ni un milímetro, y yo seguí con mi rostro estoico plasmado en mi cara como piedra; un pequeño error y era hombre muerto.

- ¡Ken-chan, déjalo por favor!

- La haces sufrir y romperé tu delicado cuello como rompo las espadas de madera en las prácticas

Dicho eso me soltó, dejándome aturdido a viendo idiotizado al hombre irse, Dios, eso sin duda había sido una experiencia cercana a la muerte. Yachiru se apresuró a tomar mis manos, lo me sacó en seguida de mi ensimismamiento

- ¿Estás bien Shiro-chan? – preguntó alarmada. La miré a los ojos y me perdí en ellos, olvidando que Kenpachi acababa de amenazarme de muerte. Me incliné y la bese rápida y suavemente en los labios, a lo que me volvería adicto, y le sonreí.

- Estoy muy bien

**Fin...**

* * *

Yaaaay, por fin termindooo, diganme que piensan ¡**review**! =D eso me haría feliz y me animaría a escribir nuevas historias =D Bueno, yo me voy a leer, ByeBye!!!


End file.
